Speak
by Tangerine Tigress
Summary: Link never was that much of a talker. Can that be changed? Takes place after Twilight Princess.


**Tigress is back! 2****nd**** fic.**

**No song in this one.**

**Speak**

As the moon began to rise over the horizon, a chestnut mare trotted across Hyrule Field. She stopped for a moment to graze, also taking in the fact that she now had two humans mounted on her back instead of one. Her usual rider, Link, sat upright. He seemed to be moving more carefully than usual. Epona understood this though, now that she felt the second rider shift calmly. Princess Zelda certainly had experience with horses, including Epona, since she had to ride her when Link was fighting Ganondorf. That did not mean that Link wanted to ride quickly. He always took great care when she was near.

The lord of darkness was gone now. That fight took place over a year ago, though the memories still followed them. Both Link and Zelda were 19 years old, and even if they were still teenagers, they both carried themselves in a way that would make anyone think they were older. Zelda wore a purple and white dress that was similar to the one she wore when she fought by Link. Link was wearing his green tunic, and, though he had gotten a few inches taller, it still fit him perfectly.

Zelda patted Epona lightly before looking up at him. Link's messy blonde hair and green cap blew back a little as a breeze came by. Zelda's long, light brown hair did the same. She stared fondly into his silvery-blue eyes. He looked deep into her eyes, too, which were nearly sapphire in color. They both seemed to enjoy times like this.

They did not talk very much, considering the fact that Link did not like to speak often. There were times, however, when Zelda would start a small conversation. These were never long, but both seemed to enjoy them. In reality, Princess Zelda wanted Link to speak without her having to talk first. Not to say that this was uncommon. Many people would wait for her to start meetings, negotiations, and general conversations. Sometimes she wondered why she only thought of this when she was with Link. Possibly because he did not speak much in the first place. Whatever the reason, she secretly willed him to speak. Her mind and heart wanted it.

Of this need that existed in Zelda, Link did not know. However, he too wanted to tell her things. He loved her just as much as she loved him. Both had a mutual understanding of this, but neither one would say so. Link wanted to tell her, but something held him back. He was not _afraid_ to do so. There was merely a delicacy between them. A thing so fragile that to say it may shatter their bond.

Epona stopped grazing and began to walk. Link held on to the reins, and Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. The walk soon turned into a trot, which became a smooth canter. Zelda now placed both hands on Link's sides. Both hero and princess smiled and blushed a little at this.

They rode on in silence; the only thing interrupting the quiet being the sound of the horse's hooves rhythmically striking the earth and the wind in their ears. Zelda still wanted Link to speak, but Link did not think it would be right. She was the _princess_. Shouldn't she always be the first to say anything? It was there, in the very fibers of his being. The voice that would always remind him that she was higher than he was. That constant nagging hint of doubt that held him.

It was a while before Epona began to slow to a trot, as she knew their destination. They had gone this way several times since Midna left, and the relationship between the two humans had grown. They stopped in front of the gates to Castle Town. Link dismounted first, and helped Zelda to the ground. Normally, he would say farewell, hop up on his horse, and leave. Not today. Epona whinnied in anticipation.

Zelda stared at Link dumbly for a moment. Shouldn't he be leaving by now?

Not that she minded. She was merely confused. Link's lips parted slightly. _Maybe, _she thought. _Maybe._ She willed him to say something. _Anything._ Her mind raced, and she felt her heart beating rapidly.

The heavy silence that was once peaceful had now become unbearable. Link felt an intensity in her stare. What did she want of him? Along with confusion, he felt love and need surge through him. He suddenly found that he could not move his legs. They were now mighty stakes driven into the earth, denying him movement.

The delicacy that held him back shattered. Everything that he had kept inside now shown clearly through his eyes. Finally, he spoke. His voice was low, yet gentle.

"I love you, Princess Zelda." He said it calmly and clearly. He surprised even himself now as he took her hand and kissed it. She looked at him before wrapping her free arm around him. She smiled and whispered softly:

"I love you too, Link."

They embraced each other then, and their lips met tenderly. They stood there for a moment before finally separating. Both looked bewildered for a time. Such a small gesture had so easily gone deeper than they had ever imagined. Deeper than all the law that said they could not be together.

Zelda backed away, and then turned to go. Before she reached the gates, she turned back and smiled, with a look in her eyes that said he could follow. Epona stood waiting for her master, and Link knew it. He knew he should take Epona back. Ilia would be mad at him for having the mare go back to the village alone. The children would worry. (Except for Colin, who was always confident that Link would be back eventually.) Then, when he was deep in thought about this, Zelda came back and took his hand.

Suddenly, all of these things faded from his mind. He turned, smiled at Zelda once more, and walked through the gates with her. Epona went to the village alone that night. And at Castle Town, holding hands and quietly whispering to each other in the peaceful darkness, Link walked through the streets with Zelda.

**End!!**

**R&R, and no flames please!**


End file.
